School-Wrecker
by sweetlystar3
Summary: The Temptress (Donna Travolta) comes to Norrisville High to free "Demon Kittie" from her mental prison. Meanwhile Kittie does everything in her power to obliterate Donna thanks to Randy, Howard and Libby reminding her of her reputation.
1. A Rivalry is Born

**Hello, True Believers I'm here with a fresh new story featuring The Sorceress younger sister The Temptress. This is also the mid quel to Sorcerer in Love and the sequel to Der Monster Klub, you people get to learn...[Serious tone] the deep awful truth about Kittie...enjoy!**

Randy walks to his usual lunch table..like the shoot he is

"Hey Cunningham! Sit down and have some of this chicken!

"No thanx bro, I'm having nachos curtesy of The Game Hole

**Curtesy? It's just leftovers.**

"Hey Libs! Whatcha got"

"McCluckers Jalapeño Chicken Nuggets"

"[gasp] you mean the most spiciest chicken in all of Norrisville, legend has it anyone who dares eat, never finishes their first bite!

"Some say the last guy who ordered it had his funeral in the McCluckers parking lot.

**And they deep fried his ashes in his honor**.

"_[chewing] _We'll this won't hurt me because I happen to be born with a non-heating factor

"Non-heating factor?"

"It means I have immunity to all spicy foods and substances"

"If it were true, then why not you take a bite out of this Trinidad Scorpion pepper"

The main question is, where in the world did he get that pepper?

"_[takes bite]_ next"

"_[calm tone]_ hey Cunningham don't let this get around but...IM IN LOVE WITH THIS GIRL! [grabs Libby] Marry me."

Please say no

"_[whinning]_ Get me milk...2%!"

"Kittie, you look terrible!"

"I know Randy, but it's too bad to talk about"

"_[Randy moves close to Kittie]_ Tell Dr. Cunningham where it hurts

"This new girl, Donna Travolta just stole my storm."

"You mean thunder, and what did she exactly do?"

"She's very nice to EVERYBODY in school".

"Ok...and"

"_[Angry tone]_ AND!? no one can be that nice, especially Flute Girl"

"I'm with Kittie on this one, I hate Flute Girl and her flute."

"_[Randy walks with Kittie to the hallway_] Kittie it's ok some one is better than you at something, but what matters that you like it."

"You had the same problem with Lucious O Thunderpunch."

"FOR THE LAST TIME HES A FAKE, LET IT GO!"

"_[Donna walks to the lunchroom] _Come boys! Who else is going to carry my lunch."

"I AM! _[boys trampling each other]_

"Wow fresh meat for 2 minutes and she's the toast of the school."

"_[nervous tone and eye twitching]_ yeah toast, with a side of kindness"

"That's the spirit Kittie I know you won't let this rivalry get to your._.[Kittie punches the wall making it collapse revealing classroom]_

**Move over Snow White cause here's the STRONGEST of them all**

"_[slow and menacing tone]_ Nobody takes my rep, NOBODY!"

"_[suprise tone]_ wow! who knew Kittie is stronger than you Cunningham."

**To be continued**


	2. As The Cool Klub Rises

**BACK AT LUNCH**

"We'll my fellow klubbers, it seems we failed to get our revenge on the school thanks to a certain hero"

"C'mon Julian, don't blame The Ninja he did it for our own good".

"Why not we take a different approach to strike fear".

"Yes! A different approach that's it *snickers*".

Donna overhears The Klub planning payback on the school, so she walks towards their table and gives them a "suggestion".

"Why not you take over the school?"

"Take over the school?

"Yeah think about it, all the popular kids catering to your every whim, sitting at their table, manipulate their feelings, and creating an army of average innocent souls you see before you"!

**Whose she talking to Osama?**

"That plan is perfect everyone will be on our side, even The Ninja(s) will fear us *snickers*.

"Wait a minute aren't you that new girl Donna Travolta?"

"Your talking to her chuckles".

"Why are you talking to us!? You are like the new prettiest girl in school."

"I know talking to you four are beneath me, but a person blessed with heart of gold should be very fortunate."

**And by heart of gold, she means heart of darkness**

"That's very sweet of you Donna".

"Yeah that's great Tammy".

"It's Theresa!"

"Wait how are we gonna rule the school if we are total outcasts".

"We'll the first thing you should do is to become as popular as me, and I have the perfect method."

Donna whistles to call the hypnotized jocks over

"Boys I think your highly aware of...of".

"Der Monster Klub"

"No, no from now on the four of you are dubbed as The Cool Klub."

"Cool Klub, I like it".

"Now my fellow jocks I suggest we let our new friends in the cool crowd".

The jocks cheered for the klub and carry them to class, but Donna stays behind to contact The Sorcerer

"Is she free yet"?

"Not yet, her angry meter has gone up 4 percent but luckily I got 4 vermin to assist me".

"Excellent, once my Siren is free, you can dispose of your so called affiliates".

"I plan to do that anyway, their annoying pests".

"Hey Donna are you coming?"

"Coming"!

"Stay patient, I free her from her mental prison soon".

The Sorcerer , Rat and Donna laugh evilly, then she walks out of the lunchroom

"Did I just see purple essence coming out of your bracelet."

**No dummy it's just purple farts**

"NO, no you didn't".

"Yes we did *gasp* you must be a dark enchantress who practices dark magic".

"Wow! You four are catching on well".

"This is perfect now with an enchantress by our side no one can stand in our way *snickers*."

"She might give us our monster forms".

"Good suggestion Dave, so Donna can you do it".

"Why of course, anything for my fellow klubbers, as long as you listen to me and nothing more".

"Done!"

"Alright let's go guys".

Donna crossing her fingers behind her back

**I can tell this isn't going good**


	3. From Princess to Murderess

**While Der Monster Klub is gettin' their recognition, Kittie is gettin' help**

"Kittie who are you calling?"

"Somebody who is willing to help me in this sort of problem."

"(Phone ringing) Hi daddy"!

"DADDY!?"

"Hello Princess, how's my little girl doing"

"Daddy can you get rid of someone for me?"

"(Gasp) Is it who I think is"?

"Who?"

"Nevermind, Daddy and Uncle Viceroy will bring you a giant robot princess!

"Thank you daddy".

"Your welcome (hangs up) Viceroy, did you hear that my little girl is FINALLY following in her old mans footsteps."

"(Sarcastic tone) How nice, soon she will be next in line for the throne".

"Yup, (weeping) I'm so proud of my little Dolly, get me a tissue".

"Kittie what did you do"?

Out of the blue, a giant ninja seeking robot comes to serve our princess.

"Is that another Viceroy robot".

"(Growls) THATS IT ENOUGH NINJA ROBOTS!

Kittie grabs a giant tree and slams it upon the robot. The bell rings and everybody goes to class. Mr Bannister teaches a lecture on World War II. Donna and her so called friends were laughing up a storm. Mr. Bannister was wondering why they were laughing so he came to Donna's desk.

"What's so funny Miss Travolta"?!

"Oh nothing it's just that our princess passed me this note."

"Gimmie that"!

Mr. Bannister reads the note and calls Kittie up front

"Princess, what made you write this list on annoying facts about me".

"What facts I barely know you Mr. Booster".

"FOR THE 120TH TIME ITS BANNISTER".

"(Gasp) Your Highness you dare lie to your fellow teacher".

"But I didn't write that note, besides I'm not a writing person!"

Principal Slimovitz enters the room unnanounced.

"What's going on here"!

"Principal Slimovitz Our dear princess is telling lies to Mr. Bannister".

"But I'm not"!

"That's enough out of you Kittie, you get a detention...for 3 minutes".

As the word "Detention" came out of Slimovitz mouth everybody in the class gasps in shock!

"Howard, did you hear that"!

"Oh I heard Cunningham, the words Detention and Kittie do not go together."

"THREE MINUTES!? It's like 3 years".

Donna starts to taunt poor princess.

"Oh sorry princess looks like the fairest can have a dark side".

Kittie becomes very angry and walks near Donna to claw her face out in a violent manner, but luckily Randy and Howard kept her down before she commits a violent murder.

"Ugh, Principal S. Howard and I will walk the princess to detention right Howard."

"Yeah Cunningham we don't want to loose a new student".

Randy and Howard walk feral Kittie to the Detention Room. Once she got in she sat in a desk with her head down.

"I'm worried about Kittie, I've never seen her this angry before".

"Cunningham, Kittie was about to go from Princess to Murderess".

"But she feels very upset".

"The best thing we should do is to forget about this."

The bell rings, Kittie opens the door with her whole body being red, she walks towards the parking lot and picked up a big truck with her two hands. And walks to Mr. Bannister's classroom were Donna and The Klub were still talking.

"Kittie what are you doing to that truck".

"Something painful I guess".

So Donna how many more minutes til our hostile takeover"?

Donna checks Kittie's anger meter on her bracelet, which has gone up 60 percent.

"Oooh, another our my friends".

"Did it get dark all of a sudden?"

Kittie violently slams the big truck on Donna and The Klub causing them to be halfly injured. As for Donna she got out of the mess through the window. She got up and limp angrily towards Kittie. As for The Klub, they are still moaning in pain.

"The one thing I hate most in life is BEING STRIKED!"

"Perhaps a truck isn't enough, I should've used an active aircraft"!

"(Growls) You know what Dolianne, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble I was just jealous of your kindness."

"You are?"

"Of course, and I do deserve getting slammed on by a truck with no mileage. And for that I've hid a gift basket just for you around the school and only you can find it."

"FOR REAL thanks Donna...oh and when I get back we should go shopping ok".

"Ok".

Kittie happily runs away to look for the gift basket leaving Randy, Howard and Libby confused when leaving the classroom.

"How can somebody so cruel, can turn nice three minutes later"?

"You heard what she said Donna was jealous of Kittie".

"I'm still not sure".

"We'll while you do Bruce knows what Libs and I are heading outside, see ya Cunningham".

"Yeah maybe their right, maybe Donna is a good joe...wait up How...!"

Just before Randy leaves he over hears Donna and The Klub.

"What a sap, I can't believe she fell for that gift basket joke".

"Ooh I can't wait any longer for our hostile takeover".

"Patience Julian, the school will be ours soon but first We need to make this area Ninja-Free".

"(Gasp) YOUR GOING TO WACK THE NINJA DONNA!

"Oh no not me Timmy"!

"Then who, and again my name is Theresa"?

"These guys".

With a snap of her fingers 4 stanked band geeks come to the room.

"Find The Ninja and bring him to me, oh and you can bring him beaten or unharmed if your like".

The band geeks understood their assignment and ran past Randy to go after him.

"DONNA IS ANOTHER SORCERESS! I gotta tell Kittie, but first it's Ninja Time".

**To be continued**


	4. True Colors

**Things are turning sour for this situation, And by the time you get to the end of this chapter, the heat turns up.**

Libby and Howard were playing with their phones outside. But Libby here realizes that something is a miss. So she says to Howard

"Howard do you think Randy might be right about Donna". Howard stopped playing and responded to her

"We'll, you know Cunningham he always jumps to conclusions, it's just his nature besides you heard Donna she promised Kittie a gift basket".

And she fell for said trick

Libby calmly made a point to Howard saying

"Do you think Kittie would be dumb enough to believe someone who put her in Detention."

**Yes**

Suddenly Howard realizes something is a miss so Libby and Howard try to find Kittie but they stumble upon The Ninja.

"Ninja! You were right about Donna she's bad news". Ninja got up and explained to Libby and Howard

"No kidding, I shloomped in The Nomicon for some info and it says Donna is a jerktastic evil enchantress called The Temptress.

Libby and Howard were shocked of what they heard and responded

"Oh great another evil wizard, y'know two is bad enough but three crosses the line".

**Could've been worse, could've been five**

"Wait, there were two"?

"The Nomicon also says she is The Sorceress' twin sister". Howard grossed out and in a sarcastic tone

"Seems hag-like looks run in the family".

**Them and Maleficent**

**While The Ninja takes the band down, The Klub takes the school down**

Thirty minutes later, It was time to activate The Siren, so Donna and The Klub walk to The Carps Eye. Julian was excited for their big hostile takeover and says

"This is going to be good Donna, finally everyone will tremble to our feet *snickers*". Donna was looking out for Kittie if she comes by but suddenly the wall crashed revealing Libby holding Flute Girls broken flute, Howard holding Bucky's broken triangle, and The Ninja holding Steven's broken trombone. The Ninja says

"Its over Temptress, were on to you and your scheme". Originally Donna should be angry that The Ninja defeated her monsters but instead she did this in a seductive manner".

" We'll this is a pleasant surprise", Donna walks towards The Ninja

"I never knew the current ninja can be so cute". Donna slips her finger inside the ninja's mask

"What's under the mask handsome". The Ninja responded in a DEAD serious tone

"Oh No, ugly witches with a mustache first" after hearing his comment Libby, Howard and The Klub ooed with shocked and Howard commented

"Oooooh, Ninja ripped you Temptress". Libby adds

"Ripped?, Howard he tore her to shreds". Donna showed a surprised face after hearing the insult and seductively pulls his scarf towards her.

Out of all the comebacks in the world Donna thought of this

"Funny...Cute...Shut Up"!

Donna did a powerful slap across The Ninja's face, so powerful it made him slingshot backwards towards the classrooms from the back of him. Donna evilly smiles at his pain

**And that's an insult TKO**

Howard and Libby were shocked of what Donna has done and ran for his aid. As for the Klub, they were shocked as well so Julian says

"Perfect! Now with The Ninja out of the way, we will rule the school in fear". After hearing Julian's comment she says

"Um, what"? Juggo answers her

"You promised us a hostile takeover, and a demon army". Theresa adds

"Not to mention our monster forms". Donna responded The Klub with the coldest, meanest and most ungrateful reply ever.

"(Giggles then stops), One, ruling the school in absolute fear and terror is my job, (she points at them) and Two, your job is to sit there and act useful, other than that I'm done with you losers.

**Ouch**

The Klub was very disappointed and Julian commented

"But I thought you were going to turn us into monsters". Donna replied

"You actually think I'm gonna waste good stank on you for freaks Pl-ease, besides I found some people more worthy of my powers. Donna snapped her fingers and the whole football team appeared at her command. The Klub was shocked by the football players and Donna's betrayal the Klub responded in fear

"The School's Football Team!" Donna happily responded

"Yup, they happen to be more attractive than you dorks, SICK EM BOYS!

The hypnotized football players grabbed The Klubbers, then Howard, Libby and The Ninja came back seeing The Klub in trouble. The Ninja attempts to attack Donna but hypnotized Bash and Buttermaker grabs him along with Howard and Libby. Donna's eyes glow purple and opens the portal to the Land Of Shadows.

"(Evilly laughs) you all were pawns in my game, only to get to the princess". Libby asks why and Donna responded

"The only way to get to her is if I am affiliated with the most popular kids in this school, sure I would use the REAL popular kids but the freaks were easy to fool." Julian replies

"So you used our trust, just to get to the fair princess".

"Smart of me isn't it".

**I wouldn't call it smart, more like diabolical**

"Enough with this, throw them in"!

Donna evilly laughs at the characters demise but suddenly a mysterious blue blast stricken Donna and the players and flew across the room into the wall. The blaster was none other than a very pissed off Kittie. When the portal disappeared Kittie walked towards The Ninja and grabs him by the scarf and says.

"I just found the gift basket and it was filled with DIRT and a note that says sucker!" Ninja responded

"Kittie, we were about to be trown into The Land Of Shadows, and your still worried about your rep"! Out of nowhere Donna appeared in front of Kittie with a very angry look on her face. Kittie dropped The Ninja and faced her. Donna angrily says

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly, I HATE BEING STRIKED"! Kittie responded

"Maybe a truck wasn't enough for you, how bout a PUNCH"! Kittie threw a powerful punch against Donna, and from their the girls started fighting. Howard comments

"Wow who knew Kittie can put up a nasty fight". Ninja replies

"Your telling me, I can't even punch that hard".

Donna grabs Kittie by her Cowlicks and throws her into another wall making Kittie unconscious and falling to a pile of rocks, Donna levitates back and the football players grabs the characters and reopened the portal. The students along with The Ninja were pleading for help. Donna responded

"It's over for all of you, including for you Ninja, and for the record Ninja I never found you cute". Ninja respond

"I never found you being a nice girl"!

**It's true**

**To be continued**


	5. For Whom The Demon Wakes

**Here's the final chapter of School Wrecker I hope you guys enjoy this suspenseful story because my next fanstory will feature NORRISVILLE'S CUTEST BADBOY...NOMIRANDY! **

_Donna had enough of the Ninja's sass so she said this_

"THATS IT I HAD IT WITH YOUR SASS, THROW THE VERMIN IN YOU IDIOTS!"

_Just before the football players throw the students and the ninja in The Land of Shadows, the school starts to shake violently. The school shook so much the portal disappeared again. Then a gigantic flame orange fire burst out of the pile of rocks Kittie fell in. A silhouette flew out of the fire, the mysterious figure is revealed to be The Siren of Stank. The Siren had blood red scleras in her eyes, white hair, green and red marks and a black dress. Angered by Donna's "betrayal" The Siren said this in a demonic tone of voice._

"You're not the only one who can play dirty"!

_The Siren grabs Donna with her large orange Ora hands._

"You shall pay for your betrayal"!

_Siren Kittie smacks Donna around the whole entire school like a rag doll. Almost all the student noticed Donna getting fringed around. Siren Kittie brings back Donna to The Carps Eye and finally slams her to the hard floor. Before sudden impact the Ninja responded_

"Oh Juice, this is gonna hurt"!

_Donna is slammed to the hard floor leaving major damage the school, causing excruciating injuries to Howard, Libby, The Ninja and The Klub, including Donna herself. The Siren floats towards Donna, Donna slowly raises her head and sees The Siren about to finish her. Out of anger Donna finally turns back to her true form...The Temptress. So The Temptress says_

"I shall not be defeated by a mere child, you may have beaten be senseless, but I'll get the upper hand, and when I do I'll make sure nobody sees your abhorrent face ever again for your miserable life (evilly laughs).

**For once in a life time The Siren made a calm comment**

"Wanna bet Temp".

_The Siren opened her own portal to The Land of Shadows, and The Temptress getting sucked in saying._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU TWIT"! Siren responds

"I find you an annoying threat to me, my master, his affiliates and enemies so...FAREWELL HAG!

_The Temptress gets sucked in and the portal disappeared and the football is out of her trance. The second said portal vanishes, Kittie's angry spirit (siren) suddenly disappears and our princess is back to her normal self and falls to the ground. The Ninja, Howard and Libby run towards her._

"Kittie are you ok"?

"Man, I've never seen this side of you"!

"Yeah you caused major damage to the school".

_Kittie reacts in a confused tone_

"What side"? Ninja replies

"You mean you don't remember what the juice happened, you displayed an epic smack down on Donna, destroyed every classroom, and created a portal to The Land of Shadows." Kittie replies

"Nope all I remember is a green and red haze". Howard replies

"A haze?" Kittie gets up

"If you excuse me I'm gonna gather some Robo Apes to help me fix the school."

_Kittie happily walks to the hallway leaving the others confused and glad_

**Mostly confused**

The Ninja morals on what happened throuought the day

"Hey guys you know what we learned today". Howard replies

"Never go crazy over a reputation?" Libby replies

"Kittie is a better fighter than you Ninja?" Julian replies

"Never trust a dark enchantress?" Ninja replies

"All close but the REAL lesson is...Never Ever Get The Princess Angry"!

Everyone agreed of The moral and everybody went to class and the ninja smokebombed away

Down at The Sorcerer's prison, he's talking to The Temptress through a portal...mirror...thingy

"So, did everything go according to plan"? Temptress replies

"Yes, but for now on I'm taking matters into my own hands". Sorcerer angrily replies

"On what grounds!"

"Let's just say, your dear Siren broke my pride...goodbye". Sorcerer says to Rat

"Sometimes she can really be an annoying threat."

**And you know it**

**THE END...OR IS IT...IDK**


End file.
